


i spend all my time getting strung out on life

by clownkidzclub



Category: South Park
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Canon Gay Relationship, Episode: s22e08 Buddha Box, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, POV Craig, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownkidzclub/pseuds/clownkidzclub
Summary: Deep sobs echoed in the tiled room. “Tweek,” His body wasn’t even still warm.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	i spend all my time getting strung out on life

**Author's Note:**

> MORE ANGST  
> i vent and process emotions through fic let me have this /lh
> 
> big old ***TW*** 4 a graphic suicide depiction (you've been warned!!!) 
> 
> title: best friend - ajj

Craig used to be on his phone constantly. It was like an escape really, a way _out_. One, it felt like, he needed desperately. Everything was so loud sometimes.

But he went too deep, he was too disconnected. He shut out the one thing that truly mattered to him. Tweek. Who he’d hurt by neglecting. Craig would rather drink fucking lava than make the blond feel like that again.

He learned to talk instead of pushing his feelings down. Tweek taught him how to work through them. _They_ worked through them together. 

That’s all to say that Craig wasn’t dependent on his device anymore. Honestly, he often forgot about it. It’d drive Tweek crazy when he wouldn’t respond for hours at a time. It never really was a big deal though. They were joined at the hip and Craig wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He’d been at Token’s party all night. When it came to parties it wasn’t rare for Tweek to skip them. Even among friends, they made him anxious. He was always insistent that Craig went though, even if it meant he spent the night alone. Tonight was one of those nights. It was only after that Craig had checked his phone for the first time all night. 

His heart dropped. Sunk really. Like quicksand. Desperate to deny despite the struggle against truth. No...No...No... 

No.

Tweek was fine. He was fine. **He was fucking fine.**

Craig’s legs carried him to his boyfriend’s house on autopilot. He hadn’t registered until he was panting at the Tweak’s front door. His fists banged rapidly at the door, a desperate mess of terror. 

The perpetually foggy smile of Mr.Tweak greeted him. “Ah, Craig didn’t expect to see you so late-” He pushed past the older man bolting up the stairs to Tweek’s room. Everything was fine. He’d find Tweek playing with legos, or drinking coffee, and he'd gather him in his arms. Tweek was ok. 

_Tweek was ok._

The bedroom door was shut but not locked. 

_Tweek was ok._

The bathroom was the only light on. A note taped to the door.

 _Tweek was ok._

The bathtub had overflowed. 

_Tweek was ok._

The water was tinted red.

 _Tweek was ok._

He lay in the tub, deep lacerations on each wrist. Craig slipped on his way to help up the blond. He crawled to him and wrapped his arms around him. “It’s ok honey. It’s ok.” His voice started to break and he caved in. Deep sobs echoed in the tiled room. “Tweek,” His body wasn’t even still warm. Craig’s vomit mixed with blood. 

Tweek died at 12:42 am, on Saturday morning. Alone. Craig found him about an hour later. 

All the note said was I love you. The text messages explained the rest, all be it too late.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if u see mistakes!!


End file.
